Demon Daughter
by AlexisRei
Summary: What happens where one day changes someone the better .He experience a good growing pain


They say things happen for a reason. Well, I became a parent, a single father to a strange child. No, she isn't biological mine but well, technically, she is related to me. Anyways here the story of how this all happened and how my life has changed from that day.

It all began when I walking home, as It was my last year and day in high school and I just turned 18, living with My aunt Yamiko. She isn't really my aunt but a friend of dads' who took me in when my mom died. My dad died when I was about 6 and my mom died last year so ended up with her since my mom put her as my legal guardian. Anyways walking home from the bright city lights and hover cars that made the street so bustling; one landed in our home which was a small old condo, I made my way to the stairs that ended at the 4th floor where our apartment was ready to open the door, when I trip over a box a loud shrill cry was let out and nearly shat myself stumbling like the idiot I was. "Who put this damn box here," I muttered to myself and then thought. 'What was in the box." Look down seeing it moving. Was this some live order or some animal? Normally Aunt Yami wouldn't order something without telling me the day it was coming, Hesitantly I open the box jumping back seeing that whatever was inside wrapped in thick blankets. I moved toward the box again unwrapping the blanket when something grabbed my finger and I screamed loud enough to wake The whole neighborhood.

Aunt Yami Came out with a bat ready to swing it as she came at me. " Aunt Yami it's me, Don't smack me!" I yelled as the woman had glared dropping her bat and giving me an annoyed look grabbing tightly to my shirt. "Boy you woke me up in the middle of the night screaming, you better have a good exp-," She stops speaking as she eyed the box, noticing what was inside. Her eyes had widened and she shook me by the collar of my shirt. "Boi, what girl did you knock up to have this baby, I oughta smack some sense into you." I gasped for air wiggling trying to explain myself. 'What the hell you mean that's not my baby you old hag I am still a virgin." I said to her and then she dropped me on the floor hard. Sighing I went to the box lifting the baby up. To my surprise what grabbed my finger wasn't some dangerous animal but a rather small infant with long fingers pale skin, white hair. When she opened her eyes I got the scare of a lifetime. Blood red eyes with slit-like pupils ."What kind of baby was this?! was it real?!" Soon it let out a large screeching cry and my reply was "Yup, you are the real thing"' I enter the house with it carrying in my arms while the little creature had screamed. I calmed it down bouncing it and she stops and she looks up cooing making me smile a bit as put my finger toward it and the finger was tugged. My aunt Yami came note and she looked shocked and stared at her. "She is your cousin. "Your father had a sister and she had this out she died and the father of the child had left her with us." I look baffled at her. "what you mean That bastard can't care for his own kid and…." Yami had look away. "Turn out he was dying and left her here with us." She stated. My aunt explained everything so far it is crazy, Turns out that grandpa had one hell of a harem Including some demon chick he manages to shag and procreate with. Now that demon spawn had its own child and died protecting it. Apparently now it is in my care which means going spend the next few years of being a dad to some hellspawn.

The next few months caring for this kid boy does she grow. Yes, it is a girl, I found that out through changing her diaper for the first time and did mention she peed on me and laugh. We named her Emilia and she went from went being a cute little baby to an awful demonic toddler that literally goes and murder everything on site. Apparently, demons have a blood lust and found that out when she bought home the neighbor dog home, dead and half of it was eaten. Sighing I just did what have to do which was cleaning the mess up and we ended up having to move apartments. In the next few years she was already a full-grown child and we had to move a few times due to little incidents and neighbors disappearing. I did my best to teach her what not to do but the little hellspawn does what she usually does, ignore my orders and follow her instincts. Now she seems a bit calmer as I had made reward system whenever she behaves we go out for food, So Aunt Yami, Emilia or (Emi ) and I go out to a pizzeria, it is pizza day after all; which was Emi's favorite day, making her jump up and down excitedly. It warmed my heart to see her this way despite being a demonic little brat, she was still a kid who needed to be cared for and loved. Emi enjoys the bus ride and going out as she doesn't go out much for reasons, so when she sees the outside world she was both ecstatic and amazed by the cars and bright light that make up the city.

Now a day Emi is stable and she would take the bus on her own now seeming she grown old enough to do on her own. Hard to believe that a few years ago. She was a baby on my doorstep, she went being cute little infant to terrible hellspawn to regular hellspawn. Of course, she still does her thing but she careful usually go for an easy target and make herself less noticeable. She waits for me get out college and she clings to me, demand piggyback ride despite the fact that she is now a preteen girl. They grow up so damn fast. Going miss it all. Honestly if had to do it again, I would Emi is the only family I have and cherish despite her nature. You realize no matter what life throws at you, you can always enjoy the moment.


End file.
